Talk:Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla/@comment-39063885-20190903015354
Finally got back and here's my review (Spoil-Free) of the episode. Hope you enjoy. Review: MECHA UP Dragons!!! You know, if there is one theme I love in Death Battle, its the one where giant robots fight each other to the Death. It was nice to take a break from the compelling and godly characters. Now, its superpowered mechas with pilots. Dragonzord Vs. MechaGodzilla was a great ride in celebration to both Ben Singer and Jason David (Tommy Oliver) by showing how this fight was a special one to see. The research was done very well, updating both franchises since both have not indeed appeared in quite a while, which made Thac Nguyen writing a big stand out. He made the jokes to the animation interaction of Wiz and Boomstick hilarious as I laughed while I was trying to watch the episode in a car for an 8-hour drive. The characters and their mechs were very put in for researching the tiniest feats that made the results a close call. Now, the animation was hands down one of the most polished fights I have seen for Death Battle. Shout out to all the animators making this matchup detailed to the fullest, from Vincent Cuppelatj to Will Sherburne. (Note: Apology if I misspell your names, I will correct them if I got them wrong). The lighting, texturing, and animation for the mechs and characters were indeed up a notch as it was as high as Optimus Prime Vs. Gundam's episode. The voice acting was also great despite Chris Niosi not returning to perform as Tommy due to his recent conversational allegations (Liked his performance in Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon), but I am starting to LOVE Nicholas Andrew Louie in Death Battle. His performance is excellent to hear and performance amazing as Tommy, and having Hitomi Farrell as Akane Yashiro for the first dubbed language in Death Battle was also fantastic as she smashes their acting. The music was also lovely, "Draconic Robotics" by Therewolf Media was high because it was indeed a Kaju monster style music, matching the mood of an intense fight. The only downside I have to say about the episode was how the fight started. In my opinion, I genuinely dislike the approach of starting a fight during a Death Battle. It's an exciting idea, but the build-up truly makes the battle more fun and intense to watch. This episode "needed" a build-up because they are giants mechas, a missed mark because of we, the audience, not understanding WHY the fight started in the first place. We understood why Power Rangers fought Voltron, why Gamera fought Godzilla, even Prime Vs. Gundam. My point is that these mechas and their pilots needed a reason why they are struggling, and this episode failed in truly giving a real purpose that could have made the fight funny, sad, or surprising. As for NEXT TIME, It is about time this DBX is finally a Death Battle. Would be funny if a "certain animal" becomes the reason why the fight begins (again). Overall: Despite the unfortunate introduction in the matchup's showdown, Dragonzord Vs. MechaGodzilla (or Kiryu... not the child from that kid show) was still a great episode with the polished animation, funny writing, and detailed research. Hope Ben Singer does more birthday-themed match-up because this was a Mecha-Up fight I was glad to see. Score: 8.3/10 Question To Everyone, including ScrewAttack Workers: how was everyone's Labor Day? What did you enjoy about today? For Me: I enjoyed my day despite the long 8-hour car drive back home. I watched this episode, caught up on the funny and fantastic DBZ: A, and I went to my aunt's birthday dinner. Great day overall.